yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Suspicioni
is a Rank D Water-attribute Yo-kai of the Shady tribe. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch: Main game series: ** ''Yo-kai Watch'': Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Befriending Yo-kai * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Recurring Yo-kai Biology Suspicioni, like his bio states, is an Oni. He has a large head, bright blue skin, and a grey horn on top of it. He has three large red eyes with blue irises, two in the front of his head, one in the back of his head. He wears a yellow loincloth with brown stripes and fluff around his neck. He's also barefooted. Distrustful and paranoid about everything around him, Suspicioni appears to put really little faith in relationships, and he passes this attitude onto those he Inspirits. Anyone Inspirited by Suspicioni gets filled with immense doubt and incapable of trusting even close friends. In the anime, Suspicioni achieves this by speaking directly to the Inspirited, convincing the victim that everyone else's out to get them. In severe cases, the Inspirited may experience self-doubt to the point of suffering an existential crisis. Profile Yo-kai Watch In the first game, Suspicioni are found in Terror Time under the employ of Gargaros and his brothers. Suspicioni are stationary, but have a wide range of vision thanks to their three eyes. Suspicioni appears under vending machines and cars everywhere in Downtown Springdale. He also appears in the 3rd and 4th Circles of Infinite Inferno. Yo-kai Watch Animation series Suspicioni appears in EP059, having Inspirited Eddie and causing him to doubt his classmates and teacher. Nate reveals Suspicioni, but before he can attempt to thwart the Yo-kai, Suspicioni switches targets to him and causes Nate to become paranoid. Suspicioni convinces Nate than none of his Yo-kai friends actually like him, and although Whisper and Jibanyan manage to get Nate to summon Blazion, Suspicioni tricks Nate into thinking that Blazion's roaring actually means that Blazion is annoyed at being treated as Nate's puppet. This causes a dejected Nate to dismiss Blazion despite the lion Yo-kai trying to tell him otherwise. As he passes by Bear, Eddie and Katie, Suspicioni tries to convince Nate to doubt his friendships. Nate ends up summoning Tattletell so he can find out the truth for himself, and becomes relieved when his friends, under Tattletell's influence, affirm their friendship. Shocked that his suspicions have failed, Suspicioni surrenders his Yo-kai Medal. Suspicioni appears in EP075 as part of a challenge Nate set up for Chansin to win. Game Data Evolution Fusion Stats | tribe = shady | yo-kai = Gishinanki YW4-027.png | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = }} Moveset Quotes * Befriended (Yo-kai Watch): ''' * '''Loafing: "Boo." * Receiving food (favourite): ''"Shadily good..."'' * Receiving food (normal): ''"Thanks, I guess."'' * Receiving food (disliked): Etymology * "Suspicioni" is a portmanteau of suspicion and oni. * "Gishin'anki" is pronounced the same as the expression . Origin Like Leadoni and Mynimo, Suspicioni and its counterparts Tantroni and Contrarioni all belong to a greater type of creature called ko-oni or shoki (see Leadoni#Trivia). Trivia * In the game, he causes trouble for Nate and Whisper 3 times. ** 2 Suspicionis accompany Mochismo in Chapter 3. ** He fought them to prevent the Yo-kai watch from becoming rank C. ** He made Zoey suspicious of her friend, Lina. In Other Languages * Italian: Suspicion * German: Argwoni * Spanish: Suspicioni * Portuguese (Brazil): Cismado Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank D Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Chinese Food Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Shady Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Water-attribute Yo-kai Category:Oni Yo-kai Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Blue Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Blasters: White Dog Squad Category:Three Eyed Yo-kai